


Morning before Class

by CuriousCanidae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCanidae/pseuds/CuriousCanidae





	Morning before Class

The black Lamborghini pulled in front of the school's main gate. Which will be opened precisely at 6AM as the janitors come.

"15 to 6."

He said to himself he waited. It seemed like a routine that he was to idle here as he comfortably leaned back on the car seat. Taking out today's newspaper. It was already bright when he looked out the window as it was summer. The exam periods of the students were drawing near, and of course, his class students should and will do well.

"...I don't think I ever really asked you what do you do.... are you a real prince my love?"

He asked a question that couldn't be answered by anyone.

The 15 minutes went by quickly as the janitors started showing up to open the gates. They knew who this person was. The person who showed up as a temporary teacher who always showed up at least half an hour early no matter the weather. The only exceptions were to the school being closed due to weather conditions.

The man drove over to the parking lot and got out of the car. Even in this warm morning weather, the man was still wearing his blazer. He went into the school building while bringing his usual suitcase. He was the first person to set foot into the office area.

An hour later, the other teachers would start to show up. Not surprised now that this man was already there in the teachers' room and sipping coffee. They would say good morning or exchanging other pleasantries with Dell saying similar things back.

Even if he was not a real teacher just yet, it was already ensured that he would be in the next semester as an official teacher as no one taught the class better than him. There was always a unique aura around him that felt sharp. Presumably, his sincere and powerful tone. He was admired and respected, but there was clearly a line that no one dared to cross.

Three hours went by fairly quickly. By 9AM, it was the time for the first class. He got up, gathering his suitcase and heading towards the classroom.

"I wonder what questions they would ask today?"

He asked to himself, of course… one of them would be why is he still wearing the long clothes in the already so warm weather.

"Let this be another entertaining lesson."

He said to himself as he opened the door of the classroom.


End file.
